Sonic
Kid Chameleon is the main protagonist of the titular Sega Genesis/Mega Drive game released in 1992. He appears as a starter character in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. General A new virtual reality arcade game called "WildSide" arrived in town and every kid played it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until kids began to disappear. The game's boss, Heady Metal, had freed himself from his scripted AI. He was using his new freedom to kidnap every kid who could not beat the game, which was all of them, until now. A boy named Casey who calls himself "Kid Chameleon" enters the game and must defeat every level, every boss and Heady Metal himself if he wants to save the others. Attributes Kid Chameleon is one of the all-around characters in the game. His pros involves his normal moves being fast as usual. His cons are him being easily KO'd and his Special Moves are slow, but he can make it up still in the fight later. Kid Chameleon's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Kid Chameleon punches with his right hand, then with his left hand and then kicks with his right leg. * Side Attack: Kid Chameleon pulls out his yo-yo and spins it in-front of him. * Up Attack: Kid Chameleon does a skateboard trick, attacking above him. * Down Attack: Kid Chameleon kicks low with his left leg while crouching. * Dash Attack: Kid Chameleon slides across the ground, kicking opponents in his way. * Heavy Forward Attack: Kid Chameleon turns into Red Stealth and slashes twice with his sword. * Heavy Up Attack: Kid Chameleon turns into Skycutter and flip-kicks with his hoverboard. * Heavy Down Attack: Kid Chameleon turns into Cyclone and spins like a tornado, hitting anyone multiple times if they're close to him. * Neutral Aerial: Kid Chameleon does a shuttle loop with his skateboard. * Forward Aerial: Kid Chameleon swipes his yo-yo forwards mid-air. * Back Aerial: Kid Chameleon backhands behind himself mid-air. * Up Aerial: Kid Chameleon swipes his yo-yo upwards, attacking anyone above him. * Down Aerial: Kid Chameleon falls downwards into the ground by using his skateboard. * Grab: Kid Chameleon grabs the opponent with his left hand. * Pummel: Kid Chameleon knees the opponent with his right leg. * Forward Throw: Kid Chameleon throws the opponent forwards over his shoulder. * Backward Throw: Kid Chameleon turns into EyeClops, stuns the opponent with his ray and throws them backwards. * Upward Throw: Kid Chameleon uppercuts the opponent, then kicks them into the air. * Downward Throw: Kid Chameleon throws the opponent into the ground and slams them with his skateboard. Kid Chameleon's Special Moves Neutral Special: Maniaxe Toss * Kid Chameleon turns into Maniaxe and throws an axe forward. They fly horizontally and spin until they hit something. Side Special: Berserker Charge * Kid Chameleon turns into Berzerker and charges forward head-first, damaging anyone in-front of him with his horns. Up Special: MicroMax Fly * Kid Chameleon turns into MicroMax and flies upwards. When you does this move when close to a wall, he will cling on it; allowing him to climb across it and jump off of it. Down Special: Iron Knight * Kid Chameleon turns into Iron Knight and stomps on the ground multiple times by using his weight, burying opponents who are close to him similar to Donkey Kong's Hand Clap in Smash. All-Star Move: Juggernaut Tank * Kid Chameleon shouts "Game's over now!" as he turns into Juggernaut, allowing him to fire skull bombs and run over opponents by just driving through them for a short period of time. His downsides on this All-Star Move is that he's slow and can't fly unlike Fox's Landmaster in Smash, so try to defeat opponents faster as you can! Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone